


A Game Of War

by CureNight



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureNight/pseuds/CureNight
Summary: (Love Live! Sunshine AU) Riko finds herself trapped in Wonderland, and makes a deal with the Mad Hatter.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Game Of War

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from my Wattpad Account (-CureNight-, ignore the other 2 pls ty) bc I don’t want this account to look empty. I won’t put all of them on here bc I should write different things for Ao3 but rn I’ll just focus on writing on wattpad (I’ll consider making fics for here tho)
> 
> Also don’t read if you dislike bad writing (I mean, it’s not bad but it can def use some work)

"Is she dead?"

"Why does she look so.. normal?"

"She is quite pretty.."

Riko's eyes fluttered open. She found herself surrounded by a group of 2; a cat girl, and a girl with bunny ears. They both stared down at her, wondering what she was and where she came from. Riko wondered the same thing about them, too. She was just on earth a few minutes ago- until she fell down a large rabbit hole.

"H-Huh?! Who are you guys?!" Riko stuttered. The cat girl jumped back, and the bunny girl ignored her. She checked her watch. As she did, her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm late! Again!"

"Late? To where?" Riko asked, slowly standing up. She backed away as she did so, not knowing what these two were capable of.

"Well- wait, I don't have time to explain! I'm just late, okay?! Goodbye!" The bunny girl ran off quickly. The cat girl chuckled and looked back to Riko. "Gosh, Chika is always late.."

"Chika?? Wait, that was Chika?! She looked so different.." Riko said, putting a hand to her mouth. The cat girl tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean 'different'? You yourself are quite different. You don't have any distinct qualities about yourself" She told her, looking Riko up and down. Riko's confused expression turned into a more irritated one. "What do you mean? I'm not the one with cat ears and a tail! And Chika just had bunny ears!"

"And? That's pretty normal to me. While you just seem quite plain.. But, it's fine. I'm sure you can fit in here.." With that, she smirked and disappeared.

"H-Hey! Come back! I need help.." Riko looked around. There was no sight of the cat girl anywhere. Riko sighed and ran her fingers through her braided hair.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Riko's waist, making Riko jump. The cat girl appeared again and giggled. "Gosh, you're so jumpy!"

"Well, of course I am! Who wouldn't jump if someone popped up behind them like that?" Riko moved the girls arms to the side. She turned around to face her, but she was gone.

"What.. Again? How is she doing this?"

"Magic, of course!" The cat girl appeared in a tall tree, about 10 ft. from the ground. She smirked and swung her feet as she sat on a Branch.

"Please stop doing that! I really need help.. could you help me?" Riko asked, looking up at the blonde haired girl.

The girl shook her hair. "You're not even going to ask for my name? But you want my help? That's pretty sad.."

Riko became frustrated, but managed to fake a smile. "Well, I'm sorry.. what's your name?"

"Mari. Mari Ohara!"

How did she not recognize her before? The cat ears didn't make her look extremely different. Riko shrugged it off, as she didn't have time to ask questions.

"Nice to meet you Mari. Now, can you help me?"

Mari put a hand to her chin, thinking. She then nodded and looked back down at Riko. "Yes, I'll try. What do you need help with?"

"I need help getting home. I fell down some hole and ended up here. Do you know a way?" Riko asked, hoping she'll get a proper answer, and not one including the cat girl disappearing again.

Mari shook her head. "No, I don't. But! ...I know someone who does." Riko's eyes widened with a smile. "You do? Who?"

"The mad hatter. She knows everything.. I'm sure she'll help you." Mari yawned, putting a hand to her mouth. "Gosh, I'm tired.."

"Wait! Before you fall asleep, where is the 'Mad Hatter' exactly?" Riko asked. She was starting to sound just like the rabbit girl, being in a hurry to get home.

Mari held out her hand, pointing behind her. "Go straight through the woods. You should find her behind them... Now, naptime." Mari yawned again, and laid her head down on the Branch.

Riko turned around to look into the dark crowd of trees. She was obviously nervous about going in there, but how else was she going to get home? She turned back around to thank Mari, but she was gone, again.

Riko sighed and headed towards the trees.

____

Riko stumbled out the woods, clothes torn and her hair a mess. She landed on her knees and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh.. my.. god..."

"Oh.. what do we have here?" A voice said. Riko looked up to see a girl with dark blue hair and a tall hat. She was sat at a table full of teacups, deserts and more. Riko stood up and brushed the dust off her dress. Curious, she slowly walked towards the table.

"Oh dear, you must've went through Blueworm woods. Did the wolves bother you? I hope they didn't..." The girl said, pouring herself a cup of tea. She took a sip, and as she did so, a look of disgust appeared on her face. "Ugh.."

Riko ignored her question, and the reaction she made to the tea. "Excuse me, are you the mad hatter?"

The girl tilted her head and sat her cup down on the table. "Why do you ask?"

Before Riko could answer, Chika ran out of the woods, nearly running into the table. Unlike Riko, she was completely untouched, her clothes and hair still the same.

"I.. I'm here. I'm finally here.." Chika said, out of breath. She carefully made her way to a chair next to the girl, and slumped down into it.

The girl patted her head and smiled. "Thanks for rushing, but you're late.. again." she told her. Chika nodded. She looked as if she was going to pass out. She took a quick look at Riko, and sat up in her seat. "Oh! You're the girl that fell down that hole! How'd you get here so fast?!"

Riko shrugged, not sure how to answer. She looked back to the girl, trying to focus on her instead.

"I.. Um.. I need help getting home. The cat girl I met earlier said the mad hatter can tell me how to get home."

"Which cat girl? There's so many." The girls asked, looking back to her.

"Mari. You should recognize her, Yoshiko." Riko told her, finally realizing who she was talking to. Yoshiko blushed, and crossed her arms.

"It's Yohane! Or the mad hatter! Refuse to call me that and I won't help you!" She snapped. Riko and Chika jumped back, a bit frightened by the sudden change of her voice. "S-Sorry.. Yohane."

Yoshiko smiled. "Hmph, that's more like it. So, you say you want to get home, eh? Well, I'd love to help you." Riko's eyes widened hearing that, and a smile formed on her face.

"But.. You have to beat me in a card game of War." Riko's smile quickly faded. "W-War..? Why? Can't you just take me home instead of making me play these games?"

"Yeah, I could. But, that wouldn't be so fun. Why should I let you go so easily? I'd like something out of this also." Yoshiko told her. She poured herself another cup of tea, this time putting 3 sugar cubes inside.

Riko frowned at her and crossed her arms. "Alright, what do you want?"

Instead of answering, Yoshiko took a sip of her tea, which brought a smile to her face instead of a frown. Riko waited patiently.

"You. I want you."

"W-What?! What do you mean you want me?" Riko stuttered, surprised by her answer. Yoshiko poured another cup of tea, this one meant for Riko. "If I win, you stay here in Wonderland with me, and I'll use you as.. I dunno, an assistant. If you win, I show you the way back home."

Those words made Riko feel sick. How was she suppose to win against Yoshiko? Everytime the two played in the other world, Yoshiko won. There was never a time she lost, or even tied with Riko.

Riko looked down at the ground, thinking of what to do. She could attempt to look for a way back herself, but how long would that take? It was best for her to take the Mad Hatters deal, as there could be a chance this Yoshiko wasn't as great as the other.

"I'll do it. I'll play the game." She said, obviously unsure about her decision. Though, Yoshiko didn't care. She took off her hat and pulled out a large deck of cards.

"Excellent."


End file.
